


Shed Your Skin

by frayadjacent



Series: Xena vid series [1]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frayadjacent/pseuds/frayadjacent
Summary: A Xena character study





	Shed Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Content Notes: show-typical violence, fast cuts. Feel free to contact me with questions about content.

**Title** : Shed Your Skin  
**Fandom** : Xena: Warrior Princess  
**Vidder** : fray-adjacent  
**Artist** : Indigo Girls (feat Ulali)  
**Characters** : Xena  
**Content Notes** : show-typical violence, fast cuts. Feel free to contact me with questions about content.

Premiered at VidUKon 2018

[Download](http://www.fray-adjacent.net/vids/FrayAdjacent.Xena.ShedYrSkin.zip) | [Dreamwidth post](https://frayadjacent.dreamwidth.org/112416.html) | [Direct YouTube Link](https://youtu.be/RD-oAGeN_3k)

 

 

 


End file.
